


Arrangement

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: They weren't together, Mumbo preferred the term 'Friends with benefits'. When ever one of them were stressed, the other would help them out, help them relax.Mumbo, for awhile, was happy with the arrangement. But now, he wanted something more.
Relationships: Doc x Mumbo
Series: MumDoc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Arrangement

Mumbo remembers the first time they slept together, it was during the Civil war on season 6. Doc had found out Mumbo was a mole, and 'punished' him, with Mumbos consent of course. Mumbo could still remember the way Doc had grabbed him and held him down making him scream untill his voice had gone raw. 

Ever since, they had a deal.

Whenever Doc was stressed, or yknow, horny, Mumbo would go over to his base, let his jacket drop to the floor, and experience the most intense pleasure of his life. Everytime was amazing, despite what others might say, Doc never pushed Mumbo, always giving him an out before they even started. 

Maybe it was because of that, that Mumbo started falling for him.

They weren't together, Mumbo preferred the term 'Friends with benefits'. When ever one of them were stressed, the other would help them out, help them relax.

Mumbo, for awhile, was happy with the arrangement. But now, he wanted something more.

He wanted too lay in bed with Doc a cuddle into early morning, he wanted Doc to kiss him gently instead of wrestling with his mouth. He wanted to see Doc smile at him, laugh with him.

Be with him.

But, he wasnt, so Mumbo made his peace with the arrangement, deciding that this, was better then nothing.

But was it really?

!!!!

By the time Mumbo had time to rest, he felt dead on his feet, his arms hurt for carrying around shulker boxes, and his mind felt mentally exhausted. He yawned as he walked into his hobit hole, smiling tiredly when he could see his massive base just outside. 

It was coming along nicely, and he was proud of how far his building skill have come since season 6. He chuckled at the tower of mine carts stacked in the middle of the room, telling himself he would reply to Grian at some point today. 

The nether portal in front of him started to swirl faster, and Mumbo stepped back, expecting a Pig man to wall through. 

Instead, it was a creeper. And not the kind that blows up.

The kind that's half cyborg.

Doc stepped from the portal, his posture tall and proper, eye fixed on Mumbos own.

Mumbo swallowed"Oh, uh...Hey Doc.." Mumbo shifted on his feet as Doc walked closer. His eyes widening as he looked up at him. "What uh.." He stumbled over his words. "...can I help you with?" 

Doc titled his head "...You've been working all day on this-" He gestured outside to the structure towering over the hobit hole. "you've fell from a high place several times, and died in lava once" He looked into Mumbos eyes, his intentions clear "....are you stressed?"

That was his out.

Mumbo could say no, say that he was tired, and Doc would nod and walk away. That was the smart thing to do, to knock it on the head right now, put a stop to it completely.

But, Mumbos wasn't smart.

He breathed deeply and slowly began to shrug off his jacket, keeping eye contact with the male the whole time, and let it fall to the ground. Mumbo stepped closer to Doc, so close there chests were pressed together. 

Mumbo licked his lips, feeling something hot settle in his stomach. "Yeah..." He whispered. "I'm s-stressed" 

Mumbo had all of two seconds to see Doc grin, before Doc was grabbing his waist and kissing him. Mumbos eyes slipped shut, arms wrapping around Docs shoulders as he began to back up. Mumbo groaned as his back was pressed against the glass of his base.

Docs hands ran down to his hips, making quick work of slipping Mumbos trousers down. Mumbo whined in the back of his throat, his hands reaching up to slip the lab coat of Docs shoulders, shuddering as Doc began to bite at his kneck. Mumbos hands dug in to Docs back as he moaned, his white shirt begin undone and tossed to the floor, leaving him in his boxers.

Mumbo pushed Doc away slightly, staring up at him with swollen lips and ruddy cheeks. Doc smirked at Mumbo, and placed a hand on the top of his head, pushing down on it slightly. Mumbo easily went down untill he was kneeling infront of the other, hands gripping the back of Docs clothed thighs. Doc rested his metal hand in Mumbo black hair, reaching with his flesh hand and undoing his pants just enough to pull himself out.

Mumbo whimpered as the cock was put on display infront of him, standing stiff and hot. Docs cock was long and incredibly thick, not a hair in site. Mumbo shuddered when Docs hand tightend in his hair, pulling roughly. Mumbo licked his lips and lent forword, eyes slipping shut.

Doc was hot and heavy on his tongue, the saltiness of precome making his toes curl. Mumbo breathed deeply through his nose as he took more and more of Doc, trying his hardest not to gag as Doc touched the back of his throat. 

Doc growled above him gripping his hair tighter again and pushing him down further, making Mumbo gag, throat convulsing around the cock. 

Mumbos eyes rolled back as he gagged, Docs cock now completely down his throat and almost cutting off his air supply. Mumbo forced his eyes open and looked up at Doc, tears rolling down his cheeks from the rough treatment. 

Down grinned down at him. "Fuck, you feel good mumbo" he said, starting to pull Mumbos head back and forth, effectively fucking his throat by himself. "You feel good, squeezing around me, on your knees begging for it, begging for ME to fuck you" Doc groaned. "Danm, I can just imagine how loud I'll make you scream for me.." 

Mumbo whimpered at the talk, drool running down his chin and jaw aching. His own erection was now starting to strain against his boxers, a wet patch obvious in the front of it. Mumbo watched with lust filled eyes as Doc growled down at him "You better swallow all of it Mumbo-" Docs eye slammed shut, teeth clenched and groaned loudly. "F-fuck, shit!"

Mumbo swallowed to the best of his ability, whole body shaking and throat clenching. Mumbo swallowed what was in his mouth before pulling off, coughing slightly. Mumbo wiped his mouth with a shaky hand, looking up at Doc with panting breaths.

Doc huffed slightly, pulling on Docs hair to make him stand up. Doc learned forword and kissed Mumbo, humming as Mumbo weakly kissed back, hands gripping his shoulders. Doc pulled back, grabbed mumbos boxers and pulled them down, making Mumbo whine brokenly. Then, he grabbed Mumbos legs and wrapped them around his waist. Pushing Mumbo against the glass.

Mumbo swallowed roughly and let his head fall back against the glass, moaning when Doc started to bite his kneck, piercing skin and leaving marks everywhere he could. Mumbo stated at Doc with teary eyes, his body shaking. "P-please I cant-Doc, please" His voice was chocked and trembling, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

Doc laughed reaching up and placing two fingers in Mumbos mouth. "Want me to fuck you?" When Mumbo whined in response, Doc grinned. "Then suck, cuz I'm not in the mood to wait to long" Mumbos eyes slipped shut, sucking on the fingers in his mouth.

Doc pulled them out, and without hesitation, pushed them both in side of Mumbos hole, growling at the high pitched keen he got in reply. "God, how desperate are you?" Doc roughly stretched Mumbo, curling his fingers into Mumbos prostate over and over again. Doc scoffed as Mumbo cried out each time, pushing down on the fingers inside of him.

Mumbo whined when Doc pulled his fingers out, and forced his eyes open to look at Docs face, saliva was running down Mumbos chin, and tears rolled down his face. "P-please! Doc-" Mumbo cried out when Doc thrusted into him, setting a rapid pace and hitting his prostate without fail on each thrust. 

Doc groaned at the tight, wet heat pulsing around him, grabbing the back of Mumbos knees to spread his legs further apart. Doc looked at Mumbos face as he fucked into the moustached man, eyes widening at the thought that hit him.

'I love him' 

Docs breathing hitched, resting his head on Mumbos collar bone, the same thought running through his head over and over again. It made his heart race and blood pump, Doc moaned loudly, his pace picking up. "S-shit! God, so good Mumbo-so fucking good!" 

Mumbo could barely breath, his mind was foggy and his eyes were rolled back in his head, moans escaping him at evey thrust. He wrapped his arms around Docs kneck, pulling him up to look at him. Mumbo kissed Doc, the best he coudn anyway' and stared into the hybrids eyes."I-I-" He sobbed with pleasure. "Ah! D-Doc! I'm gonna-im!" Mumbo screamed as climax hit him, sending wave after wave of pleasure to roll over Mumbo, back arching away from the window.

Doc moaned at Mumbo tightening around him, he thrusts turning erratic, arms tense, back taunt and eyes focused on Mumbos face. "F-fuckin- desperate for my-my dick, begging-dirty-Fuck!

Docs whole body when rigid, slamming his hips as close to Mumbos at he could, he cum filling Mumbo up from the inside.

Mumbo whined at the feel of cum filling him, warmth filling his body. Mumbo smiled breathlessly, pulling Docs face up to kiss him shakily. "T-thank you..." Mumbos voice sounded raw, his cheeks red and wet with tears.

Docs legs trembled where he was stood, almost struggling to keep standing. His eye wide as he stared at Mumbo, and all of a sudden, everything made sense. 

The need to want to be clost to Mumbo, to kiss him...

...to not just fuck him, but to make love to him.

Shit..

Mumbo frowned, placing a hand on Docs cheek, panting but with a look of concern on his face. "Doc?...what....what wrong?"

Doc looked at Mumbos face, stealing himself as he lent forword, dropping Mumbos legs to lest against Docs hips, and wrapped his arms around Mumbos waist.

Doc breathed deeply as he rested his forehead against Mumbos. He bit his lip, then forced his next word out.

".....I.. think I'm in love with you" Docs voice was quiet, eyes closed and shaky breath.

Mumbos smiled wide, tears filling his eyes as he kissed Docs softly. Mumbo pulled away with a laugh, letting his whole body relax in Docs hold.

"And, i know, I'm in love with you, Doc" 

!!! 

Mumbo awoke to movement in the bed next to him, and he opened his eyes.

Sat before him was Doc in nothing but a pair of boxers, blankets around his waist as he stared with a smile down at Mumbo. "Morning" Doc said quietly, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Mumbos shoulder. 

Mumbo laughed softly, smiling up at Doc. "Morning..." Mumbo shifted to get up, then stopped as pain shot up his spine, making him whine.

Doc frowned, then grinned. "How about, we have a shower?" He kissed Mumbo gently, speaking inbetween kisses. "Then, I can take you out"

Mumbo face flushed. "L-like, a date?" Doc smiled, carefully picking Mumbo up in his arms, chucking at the yelp the other male let out.

"Of course, why wouldn't i take my boyfriend out on a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
